


Crossing Lines Part 2

by eminwonderland



Series: Crossing Lines [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Protective Chris, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminwonderland/pseuds/eminwonderland
Summary: This is an AU where Jensen is a musician and he and the reader move to LA so he can pursue a music career.  A new neighbor moves into their building; an up and coming actor named Chris.





	Crossing Lines Part 2

_He leans in and you don’t lean away. His crystal blue eyes fill your vision, asking you for permission and he must see it because he closes the remaining distance capturing your mouth with his. His lips are soft and warm, but his tongue is cool from the beer. His hands slide around your waist pulling you closer as your hands move up his neck and into his hair. Butterflies flutter in your stomach making you feel like a feather as your body molds to his._

—-

Chris pushes you back onto the couch, nosing under your chin to kiss your exposed throat. His hands roam over your body as he settles between your thighs. You pull his face to yours, hungry for the feel of his lips again. His hands slide up your body and under your shirt, fingers brushing your nipple, slamming you back to reality. The butterflies take flight leaving you feeling like a stone. You sit up, pushing him off.

“Sorry, shit. I have to… I have to go,” you say, standing up.

“Hey, hold on.” His fingers ring your wrist, eyes meeting yours. The blue orbs are innocence and mischief all wrapped up together. “We can stop… just stay. We’ll watch the movie. I’ll keep my hands to myself, scout’s honor.”

You know you should go. Your mind is screaming for you to, in fact. But the other part of you, your angry, hurt and sad ego, the part that is hungry for his touch, is whispering stay. Chris quietly watches you as the internal struggle between your two halves rages, until your ego wins, and you finally sit back down.

The smile on his face looks like a child’s on Christmas morning and you can’t help smiling back at him. At least when you’re with him the pain of what Jensen did is dulled. That can’t be so bad, right?

Chris keeps his word and doesn’t touch you again. 

The next day you do your best to keep busy and avoid him, but if you’re honest with yourself you also kind of want to see him. So that evening you find yourself sitting by the pool nursing a beer when Chris walks into the courtyard, alone.

“Hey, Y/N.”

“Hey Chris.” It should feel awkward seeing him after kissing him last night, but it doesn’t. In fact, your heart is fluttering as he walks over to you.

“What’re you doing?’

“Just sitting, looking at the sky, wondering what the stars look like. You?”

“Just got back from the bar.” He sits down next you, his feet staying out of the pool this time.

“Struck out?”

He laughs that joyous, infectious laugh. “No. And I don’t know how to say this without sounding cocky, but I rarely get turned down.”

“I bet,” you say, doing your best to keep your eyes in their sockets as you roll them.

“See, I knew it would sound cocky, but it’s true.”

“So, why no girl then?”

“Oh, I didn’t say there wasn’t a girl. She just wasn’t at the bar.” He looks at you then, his blue eyes playful, serious and lustful all at once.

“I see.” You look down, the label of your beer in desperate need of your attention.

“Well, I’m gonna head to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You watch him walk to his apartment before you go back to yours as well.

—-

Over the next few nights Chris comes home alone. And you know this because every night you’re relaxing by the pool, but really, waiting for him. On the fifth night in a row with no girl you finally ask him about it.

“So did you take a vow of celibacy or something?”

He cracks up laughing.

“No, I’m just… there’s this girl that I can’t stop thinking about.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, she beautiful and funny. And she didn’t fall all over herself for me. She’s kind of a… challenge.”

“Ah, so it’s the chase then? Women are only worth your attention if they’re entertaining to you in some way?”

“Now you’re making me sound like an asshole.”

You shrug.

“I just mean, that it’s gonna take work to make her see me the way I want her to.” He kneels down to you. “But she’s worth the time,” he says, his blue eyes searching yours before his lips brush your cheek and he’s walking to his apartment.

You sit there, your heart racing, melting into a puddle as you wonder what the hell is going on.

Later that night, climbing under the covers, you see Jensen has left you two voicemails. You wish you could ignore them until tomorrow, but you just aren’t built that way. 

“Y/N, it’s me. I know you’re probably avoiding my call. I just want to tell you that I love you. And I’m so sorry, baby. I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you. I fucked up and I’m gonna make it right. I love you.”

Tears roll down your face as the message ends and the next one plays.

“Y/N?” his voice is more slurred.

Fuck you, Rob. You’re supposed to be watching out for him, you think.

“Where are you? I miss you, baby. Please talk to me. I just… hey!”

There’re some scuffle noises and the voicemail ends. Rob must’ve wrangled the phone away from him. You put your phone on the nightstand and pull the covers over your head.

—-

The next morning you wake up to a hand stroking your cheek. You open your eyes and Jensen is sitting next to you with a sad smile.

“Hey, Y/N.”

“What’re you doing here, Jay?”

“Our show in Sacramento was cancelled.”

“I thought you were going to stay with Jason?”

“I am, but wanted to see you.” He brushes your hair back from your face.

“Well, maybe I’m not ready to see you.” You push up to a sitting position, leaning against the headboard away from him.

“I’m sorry,” he says, reaching for you.

“I’m not ready yet, Jay. I need you to go stay with Jason.”

“Goddammit, Y/N. I just want to talk to you,” he says, standing from the bed.

“And I don’t want to talk to you.” You get up and brush past him, walking out of the bedroom.

He’s at your heels, following you down the hall. “You always do this. You always shut down when things get hard.”

“Well, that’s just it isn’t? I need to shut down ‘cause now I have to sit here and think about whether or not I want to stay with my boyfriend who’s cheated on me not once, but twice.”

He stops at those words, knowing better than to push you. He sighs, “Fine, I’ll go to Jason’s. Just please…” He walks over to you, pulling you into a hug you don’t reciprocate. “Just remember that I love you.”

Then he’s gone. You pad back down to your room and curl up under the covers, but sleep doesn’t come. You need to get out, do something, anything to get your mind off of Jensen. You drag yourself out of bed and into the shower.

An hour later you’re knocking on Chris’ door. He answers rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Wanna go to the beach with me?”

“Sure, let me get ready. C’mon in.”

You sit at the little bar in the kitchen. It’s just like the one in your apartment except with the flecks of blue instead of yellow in the Formica. A few minutes later Chris comes out wearing jeans and a t-shirt and carrying a Frisbee.

“If we’re going to the beach we have to bring this.”

“I’m more of a sit on the beach and read person, but fine. Let’s go.”

You goof around at the beach for hours. It’s warm, but not unbearable although throwing the Frisbee has you sweating a bit. Chris takes off his shirt and you’re extremely thankful for your sunglasses as you have a hard time keeping your eyes off of his chest.

Finally you call for a water break and the two of you plop down on the sand watching the waves crash against the shore. The pit in your stomach is back. You think maybe getting it out isn’t a bad idea.

“My boyfriend cheated on me,” you blurt out.

Chris looks over to you and he gives a quick nod, like your words confirmed some suspicion. “And now you’re wondering if you should stay or go?”

“More like wondering if I’ll let him stay or make him go, but yeah.” You lean back on your hands, crossing your legs in front of you.

Chris stays quiet, leaning on his knees with his elbows. “I won’t give you any advice, only you know what’s gone on between the two of you and only you know what you can live with. But I’ll tell you this, if you were my girlfriend I’d never cheat on you.” He says this while looking out over the ocean as the sun sets.

“It’s not the first time. Back in Texas there was a girl. I just… it never happens when he’s sober. But does that even matter? It shouldn’t happen at all.” You dig your toes into the sand.

Chris rubs circles on the small of your back as you sit quietly together.

“Thank you,” you say, resting your hand on his arm. “For coming out here with me and for just listening.”

“Anytime, Y/N.” He wraps his arm around your shoulder pulling you into him. You sit like that until the sun slips past the horizon.

When you get home you call Jensen.

“Y/N?”

“Ok, I’m ready to talk.”

“I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Ok.” You take a deep breath and steel yourself for what’s to come.

—-

“I think we need to take a break.”

Jensen’s sitting on the couch staring at you.

“What? No.”

“We’ve been together since we were twenty, Jay. And you’ve now cheated on me twice. First time, shame on you. Second time, shame on me. I’m making sure there won’t be a third. I won’t go through this again.”

“Please, Y/N. It’ll never happen again.”

“I know it won’t. Because we’re going to take some time apart and figure out what we both really want.”

“I already know I want you.”

“Then taking a break from each other shouldn’t be a problem. But I’m not going to stay in this relationship until I’ve had some time to process and decide what I want.”

He moves closer to you and cups your face in his hands; his green eyes dark with sorrow and desire. They’re full of all he doesn’t say; that he doesn’t want to leave, that he’ll fight for you, always. But resign shadows his beautiful face because he knows that’s not what you want or need right now. 

“I’ll do it, for you.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I know.”

Jensen leaves, closing the door behind him. You drop to the floor, tears flowing, sobs wracking your body. It feels wrong, all of it feels wrong, but looking at him and knowing what he’s done feels wrong too. And it doesn’t feel like anything will ever be right again. You’re unsure how long you stay slumped on the floor, but after a while you hear a light knock on the door.

Pulling yourself up and dragging your feet, you open the door to find Chris filling up most of the frame.

“Y/N, are you ok?” He rushes in.

“No.”

He scoops you up and carries you down the hall, tucking you in before getting a glass of water from the kitchen.

“You need to sleep,” he says, gently stroking your cheek. “I’ll come check on you later.”

“Will you stay?” you ask, looking up at him.

“Of course,” he says, kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed behind you.

You snuggle against his strong chest as sleep takes you.

—-

The next morning you wake to light snoring in your ear. Pushing yourself up, you watch him, he looks much younger like this; dark lashes resting against the tops of his cheeks as he sleeps. Smiling, you slide off the bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower. He’s propped up on all the pillows when you emerge, steam following you out. You pull your towel tighter as he smiles at you.

“Let’s do something today,” he says, climbing off the bed.

“What’d you have in mind?”

“Well, we could be super lazy and stay in watching movies all day or we could get out and do something really crazy like rock climbing.”

You burst out laughing.

“I have varied interests,” he shrugs.

“As fun as rock climbing and possibly dying sounds, my mind tends to race when I do physical stuff. Movies on the other hand are perfectly distracting.”

“Great!” He grins, picking you up.

You squeal with laughter, gripping your towel.

Still holding you, he looks up, “I’m gonna go shower, grab some movies and snacks and I’ll be back in an hour or so.” He sets you back down, eyes still on you.

“Sounds perfect.”

“Ok, I’ll be back.” He quickly pecks you on the cheek and dashes down the hall.

“Comedies or action,” you call after him. “No romance!”

“Got it!” he calls back at you.

You chuckle as you open your dresser drawer, stopping abruptly as Jensen’s shirts silently judge you. You slam the drawer shut, guilt seeping through you. Hanging out with Chris all day isn’t you figuring out your priorities, it’s you avoiding thinking about them.

“It’s just one day,” you say, to yourself.

But you’re not sure if you believe it.

A few hours later you and Chris are planted on the couch, surrounded by snacks, watching “Anchorman” and laughing uncontrollably. At an especially funny part Chris throws his head back in a fit of laughter, his hand grabbing the left side of his chest. It’s the fourth time he’s done it and it’s extremely endearing. You’re still watching him when he brings his head back up. You sit, looking at each other for a moment when he reaches for your face pulling you into a kiss.

You’re surprised at first, but very quickly you’re parting your lips and allowing his tongue inside. He pulls you onto his lap so you’re straddling him as the kiss intensifies. His hands move up your back to your shoulders, pulling your closer to him; his track pants doing little to hold back his growing erection. You instinctively grind down against it causing him to moan into your mouth and lift his hips off the couch. Your make out session continues and soon you’re both shirtless; your mouths exploring the newly exposed skin.

Chris kisses down your neck, while you lean your head back, looking up to the ceiling. As you catch your breath your mind races and a small voice whispers that this is all wrong. But your body is humming, screaming that this is all right. You lean forward, putting your hands on either side of Chris’ face. His crystal blue eyes surprise you again with their mix of innocence and arrogance, like he’s both amazed and unsurprised at the current situation.

What you do next will change everything, but in this moment, with his eyes pouring into yours, you don’t care. You dip down, hesitating just a moment, before capturing his lips with yours, just as he comes up to kiss you and your teeth clack together.

“Owe!” you say in unison.

He starts laughing that full, infectious laugh of his, pulling you right along with him. It’s enough to make you forget your dark thoughts, so when he moves to kiss you again, there’s absolutely no hesitation. The kiss is more urgent, your need for each other the only thing existing in the space between you. He lifts you, standing you between his legs, working your pants and all down. Just as swiftly he’s out of his, sitting back down on the couch, legs spread and his erection on full display; it’s an impressive sight. His eyes are dark and hungry as you drop your bra and climb on top of him.

You slide along his shaft, coating him in your slick and he groans gripping your hips. You catch the tip of his cock and rock your hips back until you feel him at your entrance, then you lower onto him. His head drops back against the couch until your pelvis hits his and he’s fully sheathed. At that moment your eyes lock and your whole world shifts. Like a snap or a click, everything in its place. You lift up and lower back down, moving slowly as you get a feel for each other. But soon you both need more friction and you quicken your pace. Your lips and hands explore each other as you grind on him. You alternate between riding him like a thoroughbred and staying low circling your hips as you kiss him deeply. Then he grabs you, holding you over him, thrusting up into you while you steady yourself against his shoulders.

Soon, the coil low in your belly is so tight it’s ready to snap at any moment. You take his hand, moving it to your clit and guiding his fingers in circles over it. He takes over and you ride him faster, his hips meeting yours until, snap. Your orgasm ripples through you as you clench around him, calling his name and pulling him along with you.

“Oh, god, Y/N!” He grabs hold of you, hips stalling as he comes.

You’re both panting as you collapse against him, bodies sticky with sweat and legs like jell-o. You stay like that as you come down from your high, finally sitting up once your breathing is normal again and dropping onto the couch beside him.

“Wow,” he says, turning his head toward you. “That was better than I imagined.”

“Oh, yeah?” You smirk.

“Yeah, we definitely need to do that again.” He leans over and kisses you. “And again.” Kiss. “And again.” Kiss. He pushes against you making you fall back onto the couch.

You’re pretty sure “again” is happening right now.


End file.
